


Twelve Months Of Bethan

by MBAV_fan66



Series: 12 Holiday Moments With Bethan, Plus A Special Bonus Chapter [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: 12 holiday themed one-shots, American Holidays, Bethan - Freeform, Birthdays, Date Nights, Ethan and Benny celebrating the holidays together as a couple now, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, a romantic dinner for two, updates once a month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBAV_fan66/pseuds/MBAV_fan66
Summary: Twelve related ONE-SHOTS of Ethan and Benny celebrating their favorite holiday for each month.WARNING: Be prepared for an overload of the Bethan feels and lots and lots of adorkable fluff, as well!
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: 12 Holiday Moments With Bethan, Plus A Special Bonus Chapter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087160
Kudos: 18





	1. January: When Our Love First Began

**Author's Note:**

> First off, happy new year's to you!
> 
> Now, on to the explanation about this fic. This fic is going to be about 12 (somewhat) related one-shots on how Ethan and Benny spend the holidays together as a couple for the first time. Just to let you all know, all of the holidays in this are holidays celebrated here in America. When I first created this fic on my fanfiction account, I had no idea what any of the Canadian holidays were at the time. And still don't. Lol! Or even how they would celebrate them, as well. So, I just went with holidays celebrated here in the U.S., instead. So, for now, let's just pretend that Whitechapel is somewhere in the United States, instead. Shall we? *giggles* ;P
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account back in 2016. Same posting rules for that one also apply here. Meaning, I'll be updating this fic once a month on a certain holiday. And for this month's chapter it's New Year's Day! Also, too, this one has a few small changes to it compared to it's Fanfiction double. But nothing too big or major that would alter the theme any. Just some small editing changes, is all. Other than that, it's still the same fic as the other one on my Fanfiction account. So, enjoy!

_**~ January ~** _

_Holiday: New Year's Day_

* * *

It was January first and the beginning of a new year. That very morning, when he woke up, Ethan was very determined to tell his big-time crush just how he exactly felt about them. He was nervous, but also he couldn't wait to finally get out all of his pent-up feelings about this very special person in his life. He just hopes that they feel the same way about him or that it doesn't ruin their friendship together.

After getting dressed in his best, but not too nice-looking, clothes and brushing his teeth, he headed downstairs to quickly eat his breakfast that his mom had prepared that morning. Once he was done eating, he immediately set out to his destination with confidence in his heart. He was ready to do this and _nothing_ is gonna stop him.

* * *

As soon, as he reached the person in question, front doorstep, all of his confidence had begun to drain away from him and fear had begun to set in. Using what little confidence he still had left, he knocked on the door.

All kinds of thoughts began to start racing through the poor seer's mind, now. Thoughts like _"How will they react when I tell them?"_ and _"I hope they like me back"_ and even _"God! What if they hate me, after this and don't want to be my friend anymore!"_ All these thoughts had started to make him freak out and panic on the inside.

Soon the front door swung wide open to reveal the very person, who was making Ethan very nervous, right about now.

"Hey, E! What's up?! And happy New Year!" greeted the person at the door, with a bright and cheery smile on his face.

Ethan felt his heart flutter when he saw them smiling at him. He couldn't help but return the smile right back, as well. "I-I'm good! Th-thanks for asking, Benny!" he greeted back, happily. He could kick himself right about now, for being such a stuttering idiot in front of his best friend like that.

Benny frowned concernedly at his best friend when he heard him stutter. "Gee, Ethan! You must be really cold or something?! Quick! Come on in, before you freeze to death!" urged Benny in concern, as he ushered Ethan on in.

Ethan smiled politely at him and gave a 'thanks' for a reply, as he walked on in the house.

After shutting the door, Benny spun around on his heels to face the seer. "So! What do I owe the honor to this visit?" he asked Ethan in an upbeat tone.

Ethan jumped a little in surprise at his question, but luckily Benny didn't notice it. "Uh..." he trailed uncertainly, as his eyes began to shift all over the room from nervousness. He silently debated about whether or not to just tell Benny how he felt about him or to just remain silent about it.

He saw the strange look that Benny was giving him, as he quickly just made something up. "I actually, just came over because I thought that you might've wanted to play some video games and spend the new year together, was all." he lied, as he let out a small awkward laugh.

Benny glared at him incredulously. "O-k...?" he drew out suspiciously, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. But brushing it off, he perked back up again. "Well, then let's get to it!" he beamed cheerfully. "You know I'm always up for a good gaming session with my best bud, E!" he then added enthusiastically, with a goofy smile on his face.

Ethan smiled back weakly at him but was able to mask it to keep Benny from noticing it very well. And that smile that Benny had just given him...WOW! If he wasn't feeling so anxious right now, he probably would've fainted from all the swooning that he was feeling at that moment. But he remained conscious and stable, as he and Benny made their way up to Benny's room.

* * *

After about two hours of gaming, Benny couldn't take it anymore. It was obviously clear to him that there was something bothering Ethan because he had just beaten Ethan in Kick Fighters 2 for like the THIRD TIME, and he's _never_ been able to win against Ethan in that game, before. Like...EVER! So, it was obvious that Ethan was off his game for some odd reason. A reason that Benny was determined to find out about, too.

Not to mention the strange way he sort of stalled when he asked him why he came over. And he couldn't _stand it_ whenever he saw his friend in such a stressed out and frazzled state of mind, like that. He knew how Ethan would much rather just keep his problems to himself, rather than telling those closest to him about it because he didn't want them to worry over it, as well. So, you pretty much had to _pry_ it out of him, and luckily for him, Ethan was pretty easy to crack.

"Awe, man! It looks like you beat me again, B!" announced Ethan with a chuckle. "You must be getting pretty good at this game to be able to beat me so many times like that?"

"Ye-ah...?" replied Benny quietly, in a dull tone. He then put his remote controller down and then turned to face his friend with a concerned look on his face. "Alright, E! Spill! I know that there's something on your mind that's been really bothering you, ever since you've got here!" demanded Benny worryingly.

Ethan suddenly stiffened when he heard his stern, but worrying tone. He then began to shift around uncomfortably in his seat, as he slowly lowered his remote down as well.

"I don't know whatever gave the impression that there's something wrong with me, because I can guarantee you that there isn't." defended Ethan, trying to sound convincing.

And of course, being his best friend and the one person in this universe who knows him better than anybody else, except for maybe his family, Benny saw right through him.

"O-h, I don't know? Maybe the fact that I _just_ beat you in Kick Fighters 2 for like the... _third_ time today, is all!" pointed out Benny, as he stressed his point across in an obvious and snarky tone. "And I _never_ beat you in that game!" he added, frustratingly.

The seer flinched at his words, knowing that he was right and for being so stupid to think that his best friend wouldn't have noticed his distressed like state at the moment. So, now he began to feel nervous once again.

"So, come on Ethan. Tell me what's the matter. I might be able to help you or at least make you feel better about it." pleaded Benny in a more calmer tone now.

Ethan looked up at him meekly. As soon as his brown eyes met the green ones before him, he instantly felt bad about making Benny feel so concerned and worried about him. And whenever he looked into those green emeralds of his, he couldn't help but get lost in them.

Ethan felt his cheeks begin to burn and snapping out of it, he felt embarrassed for staring and for blushing at such an amazing sight that was his best friend's sparkling eyes and facial features. He quickly turned away from Benny shyly, covering his cheeks with his hands, while trying to hide his blush from his friend.

Benny smiled at his friend's action but was still a bit confused as to just what was up with him, in the first place. Ethan then felt a gentle hand placed over his left shoulder, who he knew was Benny's, which made him shudder a bit in delight from the warm and reassuring contact. When he hesitantly looked back at him, Ethan saw that Benny was giving him a small and gentle smile.

That was enough to give him the courage that he needed to finally say what he's been meaning to tell him, ever since arriving here. So, when he turned his head back the other way, he took a deep and steady breath and then exhaled, to calm and soothe his jittery emotions.

When he turned his body back around to face him, Ethan couldn't bear to bring himself to look Benny in the eyes from the shame that he was feeling. "Ok, Benny. I'll tell you if you really want to know." spoke up Ethan, finally.

Benny placed a hand over Ethan's, which rested upon his leg, and smiled softly at him. "I do, Ethan." he said sweetly to him. "And hopefully it's not about you just letting me win three times in a row on Kick Fighter 2, _just_ to boost my ego!" he then added in jokingly.

Ethan lightly chuckled at his funny joke but shook his head 'no' in response.

A grin then appeared on Benny's face, but it soon quickly died away to a very worried frown. "Oh, no! Please, tell me that you're not moving away, E?! Are you?!" asked Benny suddenly, as began to raise his voice some in a panicky tone.

"I mean, you're my best friend Ethan! And I don't know what I'd do without you here in Whitechapel! I'd be lost without you! You're the only one around here who can actually keep me sane around here! I mean, hanging out with Rory just by myself would wind up driving me _insane_ being around him like that for too long! And as for the girls? Well, they just like to go off and do girlie things with each other, all the time!" rambled Benny frantically.

"Without you then things would just be boring and dull around here, and I'd be all alone without my best bud there to make it all more fun and interesting! I need you, E! You're like my little Jiminy Cricket! Always telling me what and what not to do, whenever I come up with one of my cock-a-mania ideas, sometimes!" ranted Benny some more, but he stopped once he heard Ethan laughing at him.

He looked over at him with a dumb and puzzled look on his face. "What's so funny, E? This a _life_ or _death_ situation, here! I can't lose my best friend in the entire world, just because he's moving far away!" stated Benny seriously to him.

Ethan laughed even harder now, at how scared and frantic Benny was getting over the wrong conclusion. "Relax, B! I'm not moving away or anything!" he chuckled.

Benny then let out a breath of relief after hearing that, but he was still puzzled by what it was that seemed to have Ethan so worried on the inside. "Ok. So, if it's not about that then...what?" he asked wanting to know.

Ethan stopped laughing and then looked back down at his hands in shame, as he began to twiddle his thumbs around nervously. He didn't say anything, whoever. Instead, he just sat there in silence.

"Ethan..." began Benny warningly, in a very concerned manner. He once again placed his hands over Ethan's, to stop the short teenager from fiddling with his fingers. This time, however, a small blush began to spread across Ethan's cheeks, but he ignored it. "I'm sure that whatever it is that you have to tell me, can't be _all_ that bad, can it?" pressed Benny considerately, in a caring and kind way.

"It depends, really." replied Ethan, finally speaking up from his quiet behavior.

Benny just gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

He let out a heavy sigh, afraid of what he's about to tell his best friend next. "Well...you see, there's this... _friend_ , that I like..." Ethan began reluctantly.

Benny cocked his head to the side a bit in confusion, as he looked at him curiously. "A friend?" he repeated back curiously. Benny wasn't quite sure where Ethan was going with this.

Ethan nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. And I really really like them...Like a LOT." he replied meekly.

"Oh." was all Benny said simply in response, almost sounding as if he was slightly hurt. "Well, do you know if they feel the same way as you do?" he asked kindly.

Ethan didn't say anything, he only just shrugged, not knowing if they do feel the same or not. "Do they even _know_ how you feel about them, Ethan?" asked Benny, looking at his shy friend intently.

The seer just shook his head 'no' in reply, but then paused for a second as if thinking about it. "At least I don't think they've figured it out, yet? I haven't really mentioned my strong feelings towards them, yet actually." answered Ethan sullenly. "To be honest, I'm a bit scared to tell them." he confessed honestly, looking up at Benny with ashamed eyes.

Benny looked at him perplexingly. "Well, why haven't you?" he asked Ethan.

"I don't know." sighed Ethan, disappointingly.

He kind of felt like a coward for being so afraid to tell Benny the truth about his feeling for him. It sort of seemed silly in Ethan's mind, really. He's come face-to-face with evil vampires, a scornful siren, a vengeful tree spirit, a crazy power-hungry wizard, zombified teachers and adults, a soul-sucking witch, and many other supernatural bad guys. All of which he was scared of at the time, but none of those things seemed as scary as telling your _best friend_ since childhood that you like him as more than just a friend.

But he had to do it. It was a promise that he had made to himself. His New Year's resolution to himself for the new year, after all.

Benny sat there waiting for Ethan to go on, which he did. "I guess I'm just afraid that they'll hate me and want to stop being my friend once I tell them. And I don't know if I can live with myself if they do." he confessed truthfully, but sadly.

"Ethan." started Benny sternly, but gently to him as he stared at him with kind green eyes that also held a bit of determination in them. "You need to tell them how you feel or else you'll never know how they'll _truly_ feel about it. I mean, it's better to know than it is to not know. Am I right?" advised Benny in a sincere tone.

Ethan stared at him for a minute, but then looked down again. "I-I guess so..." he replied quietly. "It's actually, my resolution for this year." he admitted shyly, blushing lightly.

"Well, you better get to it, then! I've heard that not completing a New Year's resolution, will mean that the rest of the new year will go badly for you." chirped Benny happily with a smile.

That had brought a small smile to Ethan's face and a chuckle with it. "Benny! That's only superstition! I highly doubt that if you don't complete your resolution, that it'll bring you bad luck for the rest of the year!" stated Ethan, playfully.

Benny shrugged carelessly, with his hands up in the air as if he wasn't so sure. "Hey! You never you! Especially in this town. Am I right?" joked Benny, humorously. They then shared a laugh together, before Benny finally spoke again. "Besides, I'm sure Sarah will be _thrilled_ to hear that you still like her, after that disastrous first date that you two had." chuckled out Benny.

Ethan suddenly stopped laughing and his happy facial expression fell into a frown, as his face paled a little in fear. Benny was still laughing and hadn't realized that Ethan had stopped, yet. "Uh...It's not Sarah that I like, Benny." stated Ethan in a hushed tone, that was barely a whisper, as he looked down in shame.

The spellmaster immediately stopped laughing when he heard this, and looked at the seer with a stunned and baffled look. "If it's not Sarah, then who else can it be, Ethan?" wondered Benny with a raised brow.

Ethan didn't dare look him in the eyes, as he sat there in silence for a minute again, embarrassed. He was getting anxious again and could feel his own heart beating a mile a minute as if he had just run a marathon. He started to shift around a bit uncomfortably and felt like he could faint from an overload of anxiety, at the moment.

Benny saw Ethan's actions and began to grow worried for him. He's never seen him look like this before and it was very unsettling to sit there and watch, as his best friend looked like he could pass out at any minute. It almost looked as if he was having a panic attack. So, he did the only thing he knew would help calm his dear friend's nerves down. He scooted closer to Ethan and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

Ethan was very surprised by his action and didn't know how to react. It sort of just caught him off guard.

"It's ok, to tell me, E. I won't laugh at you or get mad or anything. Just...relax. Ok? I hate seeing you so worked up or freaked out over things like this, Ethan." said Benny in a genuine and sympathetic tone.

Still stunned, Ethan still didn't know what to do, but hearing Benny say those words, along with the hug, had made him feel much better and calmer, now. Ethan smiled a bit, as Benny leaned back ending the hug. He too had a smile on his face, just at the sight of seeing his best bud smiling again.

"There's that pretty smile that I like to see on you!" praised Benny fondly, as he blushed lightly from what he just said to Ethan.

Ethan blushed too, from the kind words. Feeling more at ease now, Ethan was finally ready to tell him the truth. "Ok. So, this mystery crush of mine isn't really a girl." he hinted subtly to Benny.

Benny looked at him in surprise. "So, it's a _guy_?" he asked incredulously. Ethan nodded, bashfully. "So, you're... _gay_?" questioned Benny cautiously. Ethan just shook his head 'no'. "Actually, I'm bi." he stated, shyly.

"O-h!" replied the spellmaster, drawing out the 'O' sound. "Well, I'm cool with that!" beamed Benny happily with a smile.

Ethan blinked a few times in disbelief with his mouth hung open. "You are?" replied Ethan, incredulously to him.

Benny just rolled his eyes at him. "Of course, E! You're my best friend! Why would I care if you're straight, or gay, or even bi?! You'll still be my best friend, no matter what gender you're into!" stated Benny, as if it was obvious with a playful chuckle at the end.

Ethan was glad to hear him say that as it brought some relief to him, but there was still that nagging question of, _'Would he still feel the same once he found out that it was him that I was crushing on?'_ , in the back of his mind asking himself constantly.

"So, dude! Tell me just who is this lucky mystery crush of yours, that seems to of captured your heart, _my friend_?" asked Benny intriguingly, snapping the seer out of his thoughts.

"Well, um...uh...um..." rambled Ethan nervously, causing Benny to smile at him.

Benny giggled and then moved close to Ethan's ear with a smug and knowing look on his face. "It's ok, E. I know. And if I would've known sooner, then I would've asked you out a _long_ time ago." he whispered teasingly and chuckling some, as he leaned back away from Ethan's ear.

Ethan's body went rigid at his words and a slight shiver spread throughout his body at feeling Benny's breath on his ear like that. He had a very shocked expression on his face, as he looked at the still grinning spellmaster before him.

"H-h-how did you know?!" he finally asked, in astonishment and surprise.

"Well, to answer your question. I only just realized it, right now actually." answered Benny nonchalantly. Ethan just sat there staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, it wasn't really too hard to figure out really. As soon as you came over here, I immediately already suspected that something was up because you usually don't just show up here unannounced. Unless it was something really important, that is." he began simply.

Ethan nodded. "And then after _finally_ getting you to spill your guts as to why you seemed so stressed out, I started to put things together. That's when I realized that the person who you liked must of been me." finished explaining Benny, as if it was no big deal with a simple wave of his hand and closing his eyes for a second.

He then shot a quick peek back over to his friend, who was still very shocked by it all. "S-so, you're meaning to tell me that you're... _gay_ , as well?" asked Ethan disbelievingly, as he came out of his stupor. Benny nodded slowly, flashing him a toothy smile. "But since when?! Every time I always see you, you're always running around school flirting with every pretty girl you see!" stated Ethan, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

"I'm actually more like you, really. Bi. But I just never really acted upon it because the only guy that I was gay for was you, Ethan. But after seeing the way you always fawned over Sarah, I figured that there was no way that I could tell you since it was obvious that you were straight. So, I just continued with my pursuit of trying to get a hot chick to date me, instead." explained Benny.

"So, you've liked me ever since I started to crush on Sarah?" Ethan asked uncertainly.

"Yup!" he piped happily. "Actually, it was a little bit before we first met her, but after I saw how goo-goo eyed you were while staring at her in the hallway that day, I just decided to not tell you about it." Benny added, a bit embarrassed by it a little.

"I-I...I never knew." said Ethan quietly and surprisingly.

"So, since _when_ have you always had the hots for me? Eh, _Ethan_?" mused Benny playfully, with a cocky grin and a couple of light nudges to the said teen's side.

Ethan's cheeks turned a deep red color, as he looked away timidly. "Well...about around the same time as you, really. Maybe even a little bit longer than that. Say maybe...back in _8th grade_." he admitted ashamedly. When he looked at Benny he saw the surprised look on his face and smiled at how funny it was.

"But as soon as I saw Sarah and started crushing on her, I thought that maybe I could use that to my advantage in getting over what I felt for you. But as more and more time passed, I soon began to realize that my crush on Sarah had begun to fade and my crush for you only grew stronger, instead. Especially, with all the awkward supernatural and non-supernatural moments that we've shared together, that had happened." confessed Ethan modestly.

"But you still had that date with her while me and Rory were out looking for the Lucifractor, that one time?!" he stated questioningly to Ethan, with a curious brow raised.

"I know." he admitted simply. "But it wasn't until after the date, was when it finally hit me. After finally being able to go out with her was when I realized that there just wasn't that much of a spark between us. And when we _miraculously_ survived the explosion, I was more worried about you than I was about Sarah." confessed Ethan, getting bashful when he mentioned how worried he was.

"But what about Sarah? You guys had this whole misunderstanding about how you both thought that it was a mistake?" questioned Benny.

"After the whole thing with Stern was over, me and her had decided to talk about it. I told her how I really felt about the date and how I didn't think it was that big of a mistake. If anything it helped me realize the truth finally about myself." replied Ethan.

"I thought that she would hate me for saying that, but surprisingly she was really understanding about it. And had told me that she was glad that didn't change anything between us and that we're still friends, regardless if me and her don't have romantic feelings for each other." he explained.

Benny just sat there in shock, but he then smiled trying to hide his satisfaction of how not even 'little miss perfect,' Sarah could ever take his place in Ethan's heart more than he can. But Ethan saw the satisfactory grin on his face and gasped silently.

"Oh my god, Benny! You're totally thrilled that I chose you over Sarah! Aren't you?!" he asked shockingly, hitting Benny on the arm playfully.

Benny laughed. "Well, do you _blame_ me?! I mean, Sarah's a HOT primo babe of a vampire! And yet, you still find me more attractive than _her_!" he replied jokingly, as if it was obvious making Ethan just roll his eyes at him. "Plus, I was afraid that if you two _did_ start dating, then...we wouldn't get to hang out as much like we use to, anymore." he added sadly, looking down in hurt.

"Benny..." said Ethan quietly, sounding a bit remorseful.

But the spellmaster quickly shook his head and shook it off. He smiled happily at the seer once again. "But it's alright, though because those types of things sometimes just happen!" he chirped happily with a shrug. "Not to mention, now that I know _I'm_ the one who's always occupying your mind 24/7, then I'm even _more_ cooler with it." he said smoothly and cockily, wiggling his eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Benny!" shouted Ethan in embarrassment as he blushed, at his comment. The two broke out into laughter together.

"So!" blurted Benny. "Now, that we've finally got that out of the way and you've completed your New Year's resolution..." he began in a suggestive tone. He then scooted more closer to Ethan as he gave the shorter teen a seductive and flirty grin. "How about we make it official and become what we've been _dreaming_ of would happen, a reality? _Hmm, Ethan?"_ suggested Benny in a low husky voice, as he grew ever so closer to Ethan's face.

Ethan smiled lovingly, as he knew just what Benny was going to do and followed his lead. The two boys' lips then met each other's, as they kissed enjoying the feel of the other's lips on theirs, finally. It was a sweet and sensual kiss that only lasted for about a minute. They stared deeply into each other's eyes passionately.

"I would love that." replied Ethan happily with a loving smile on his face. Happy with his answer, Benny had gone in for another sweet and loving kiss.

And on that day, not only was it a new month and a new year but also the beginning of a new relationship between the two best friends.


	2. February: The Day Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, here it is! The next chapter finally!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovebirds out there! And if you don't celebrate it or even like Valentine's Day, then...Happy February 14th to you, instead!
> 
> As you may have guess, this month's chapter is going to be a Valentine's Day themed chapter. And as always, yes, this chapter has been edited since it's posting over on my Fanfiction.net account back in 2016.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

**_~ February ~_ **

_Holiday: Valentine's Day_

* * *

Benny was really excited about this month because it was February, the month of _love_ according to him. And soon, Valentine's Day would be coming up in a few days. He wanted to do something special for his boyfriend of one whole month, Ethan Morgan because this would be their first time ever celebrating the holiday together as a couple.

He had already saved up enough money for what he had planned to do, thanks to having done a _lot_ of chores around the house for Grandma, to earn the money that he needed to make it all possible. Now, all he had to do was start making the necessary preparations for the day. He felt all giddy and bubbly inside just thinking about it and he couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, with Ethan, he was also very excited about the upcoming holiday, as well. And he just knew that more than likely Benny was planning something very romantic for the holiday. So, for now, he just decided to keep quiet about it and wait and see what his beloved dorky spellmaster had in store for him.

* * *

It was finally Valentine's Day and Ethan was feeling really down and sad because he had yet to of heard any special plans from Benny. In fact, Benny had been ignoring him all day it seemed, which really hurt his feelings.

He didn't care if they went out and did something big or not, all he just wanted to do was spend the entire day with his boyfriend, all curled up in his arms. He thought that maybe Benny had forgotten that today _was_ Valentine's Day, but then again who would forget such a day like that when it's basically plastered everywhere and is on every calendar?

Ethan sighed in disappointment and sadness, but he then heard his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked it to see that it was a text from Benny.

 **_"Hey! Come over to my place quickly!"_** was all it said.

Curious and slightly worried that something was wrong, as in...a supernatural problem, most likely stemming from Benny screwing up another spell again or breaking into his Grandma's forbidden stuff again. He rolled his eyes at the thought and quickly texted back saying, **" _Be there in a bit."_** and then he repocketed his phone and went downstairs to grab his coat and leave.

* * *

Minutes later, he had finally arrived at the Weirs. Unlike his boyfriend, who knocks first only to just let himself in without a response first if the door is unlocked anyways, Ethan knocked first and waited patiently for someone to answer. Soon enough someone answered. It was Mrs. Weir and it looked as if she was heading out to somewhere.

"Oh! Hello Ethan, dear!" she greeted politely with a smile. "Benny had said that you would be over in a bit." said Mrs. Weir, already knowing why he's here. "He's in the dining room, I do believe?" she said next, sounding not so sure about it. "Anyways, I'll be heading out for a while myself. So, can you be a dear and make sure that he doesn't wind up blowing something up or from doing something stupid for me, would you?" she requested sweetly.

Ethan smiled politely at her and chuckled lightly at her fear of not being able to trust her grandson to be left alone at home all by himself without anyone there to keep an eye on him. If anyone needed a babysitter, it was him.

"Sure, Mrs. Weir! And thanks!" he answered nicely to her.

She gave him a smile and a small 'thank you' before heading out. Ethan entered the house after she had made her way through the doorway to leave. He shut the door behind him as he made his way towards the Weir's dining room.

* * *

Once he got there, he noticed how dark the room was. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Benny? Are you in here? Your Grandma told me that you were when she left." he asked cautiously calling out to him, but there was no answer.

"And why is it so dark in here? I can't even see where I'm going!" stated Ethan obviously, but once again there was no answer. Ethan was now starting to get worried. He didn't know why Benny wasn't answering him and it started to scare him, as he began to fear for the worse.

Suddenly, three white candlesticks sitting in a silver candelabra holder in the middle of the dining room table, lit up and illuminated the room in a soft glow of light. It surprised Ethan at first, but what really surprised him was what else had laid on the table, as well.

There were two china plates that sat opposite of each other, one on each end of the short table, which had rose petals spread all over it. On the plates was some sort of pasta dish. It looked to be like lasagna, Ethan's favorite. And next to the plates were wine glasses and a bottle setting between the glasses, which he hoped wasn't actual _real_ wine because they were both still underage to be drinking alcoholic beverages.

A low and romantic melody played quietly in the background, as he just stood there with his mouth open in shock and amazement. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms come up from behind him and wrap themselves around his waist. He heard a light chuckle in his ear as the person behind him moved their head closer to his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love!" spoke the person behind him in a soft and sexy voice, smiling. They then placed a sweet peck on Ethan's cheek, as they smiled and rested their head on his shoulder.

Ethan already knew who it was behind him and smiled lovingly, as a small blush spread across his face from the kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you did all of this for me, Benny. Thank you!" thanked Ethan, still not believing it.

He turned around in Benny's arms so that he could face his wonderful boyfriend and placed his arms around his neck, as he leaned up a little, due to the height difference between the two, and kissed him on the lips passionately.

Benny tightened his hold on Ethan's waist to bring the seer more closer to his body, but not enough to hurt him. He deepened the kiss, as he kissed back.

They then broke the kiss but stayed in each other's arms as they stared deeply into the other's eyes with love, getting lost in them. Shimmering emerald green into sparkling chocolate brown.

"We uh, better go and eat now, babe. The lasagna starting to get cold." pointed out Benny with a smile. "But before we do, this is for you my darling!" he added charmingly, as he reached behind his back and pulled out a red rose to offer to his boyfriend.

Ethan took the rose from his hand, which he figured Benny probably just used magic to create it because it was like one of Benny's favorite spells to do, and brought the flower up to his nose to sniff. He enjoyed the wonderful aroma that it gave off, as he pecked his thoughtful boyfriend on the cheek and smiled.

Benny then led Ethan on over to the table set for two. And like the gentleman that Benny is, he graciously pulled out the chair for Ethan to take a seat in. Once he was seated, Benny pushed the chair in for him. He then picked up the bottle of what looked to be wine, up off the table out of a bucket of ice. Benny popped the corked on the bottle and proceeded to pour some of the red liquid into Ethan's wine glass, as Ethan set his lovely flower on the table.

Ethan then frowned at the beverage. "Benny, please tell me that isn't real wine that you're pouring, is it?" questioned Ethan in slight concern. "Because you _know_ that we're both still underage, _right?_ "

Benny laughed a little at his statement. "Relax, E! It's wine, but it's _non_ -alcoholic wine. So, don't worry about it." he then chuckled. "Don't tell me that Mr. Know-It-All didn't even know _that?!_ " teased Benny playfully.

Ethan looked down embarrassingly with a sheepish smile and blush on his face, as he shook his head slowly to the side. After pouring some in his own glass, Benny took his place at the other empty chair, placing his napkin over his lap.

"So, tell me something Benny?" said Ethan suddenly, as he took a bit of his lasagna. Benny looked up at him, as he forked some of his lasagna into his mouth, too. "Did you cook this lovely meal all by yourself?" humored Ethan, with a smirk on his face probably already knowing the answer.

Benny almost choked on his food, as he quickly took a drink from his glass to wash it down. After a few coughs, he was finally able to gather himself before answering. "And what makes you think that I wasn't the one who prepared this wonderful meal for two anyways, huh?" he replied back, skeptically in offense.

"Well for one, the way you just acted when I asked you." quipped Ethan knowingly, as he took a drink of his beverage looking rather casual. "And for two, if I recall correctly you had gotten an F in cooking class because you couldn't even boil spaghetti noodles correctly." he added smugly as he placed his glass back down on the table with a smug smirk.

"Hey! That's so not fair, dude!" exclaimed Benny objectively at him. "It's not my fault that I got an F in that class thanks to some stupid mutant alligator breaking the water pipe in our sink!" he retorted boldly in defense. "Plus, I'm not the only one who failed that day, too! You got an F in that class, _too!_ " stated Benny in a matter-of-fact tone, giving Ethan a smug glare and smile.

Ethan only returned the smile, as he wasn't really even phased by what he said that badly. "Yeah! That may be true." he smirked. "But after that little incident, I've actually gotten much better at cooking than you have." he stated cockily.

" _Remember?_ You almost burned your grandmother's house down that one time you tried to make me breakfast when I stayed over that one night." implied Ethan teasingly to the spellmaster.

Benny's smug look then dropped, as well as his folded up arms, as he looked down ashamedly with a blush at the memory. Ethan tried to stifle a chuckle at knowing that he was right and that Benny was wrong.

"Alright! You've got me!" Benny said disappointingly, but then looked back up at him with a warm smile. "So, maybe I _did_ have a little help in the kitchen. And by 'help' I mean that Grandma was the one who did all the cooking." he admitted bashfully, placing air quotes around the word 'help'.

"Thought so." commented Ethan satisfyingly, with a smile.

* * *

After their romantic dinner was over, Benny had taken Ethan downtown to Whitechapel's outside staking rink for some ice skating together. The area had white lights strung up everywhere over the ice rink and in other places, as well. They had a lovely tune playing from the speakers, as people just skated around enjoying themselves. There were mostly couples on the ice, but there were also a few kids skating around, as well.

After paying for their rental skates and putting them on, Ethan and Benny stepped out onto the ice. Ethan almost fell down, but luckily Benny was right there to catch him and keep him from falling on the ice on his butt.

"Don't worry, babe! I've gotcha!" commented Benny fondly to his now blushing boyfriend, who was still tucked in Benny's arms safely. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my adorable little seer, now do I?" he joked sweetly, giving him a charming smile and a wink that only made Ethan's blush deepen in color even more.

Standing back up on his own two feet again, he gave Benny a playful eye roll before skating away. With a smile, Benny skated after his boyfriend.

* * *

The two skated around, hand-in-hand together having a good time. "You know, I thought there for a minute that you might have forgotten about it being Valentine's Day today, Benny." said Ethan, suddenly.

Benny looked over at him in fake hurt, with his free hand over his heart. "Ethan! Why I'm _shocked_ to think that you'd think that I would _ever_ forget to do something special for my _own_ boyfriend on the day of _love!_ " he declared in a playful mocking manner.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him but smiled. "Well, I'm just glad that wasn't the case and that you did all of this just for little old me." he said sincerely.

"Well, of course, I would! You deserve it, after all." replied Benny happily. "To be showered in the love that I have for you, inside my heart because you know...I am _all_ about being a big romantic and all." he added soothingly, as he leaned in to give Ethan a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ethan." said Benny lovingly, keeping his face close to Ethan's, as their noses touched. He was smiling lovingly at him, as was Ethan too.

"Happy Valentine's Day." replied Ethan back, repeating him.

They then pulled back as they noticed that it had started snowing, making the night even more special for the two. Ethan leaned over to rest his head on Benny's shoulder, as Benny wrapped an arm around him as they continued to skate around the ring, basking in the glow of the love that they share for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! And if so, then please leave a comment and/or kudos, then!
> 
> The next chapter will be up next month either on or around St. Patrick's Day. So, keep an eye out come then! Until then, stay safe and stay healthy! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If so, please leave a comment and/or kudos, then!
> 
> I'll be updating this fic again come next month on or around Valentine's Day! So, be on the lookout! Until then, stay safe and stay healthy! Bye!


End file.
